Realization
by Laurashley
Summary: Someone lets the cat out of the bag and leaves the CSIs shocked! CG
1. Realization

'Yo Grissom, we are headed out for breakfast, wanna join us?' Sara asked.  
  
'Sure, just give me a minute'  
  
'Alright, by the way, where's Cath? See if she wants to join us as well.'  
  
'Ok, I'll ask her. See you guys in 5'  
  
'Cath, we are headed out for breakfast, wanna join us?'  
  
'Sure, why not?' The 5'6" blonde answered with a heartwarming smile.  
  
At their usual breakfast haunt, Gil and Cath were seated next to each other with the other two male CSIs seated opposite them and Sara seated at the head of the table. While the others were chatting and enjoying each other's company, Gil was busy observing Cath. Her blonde locks were swinging lightly with every movement of her head and she seemed to be enjoying herself.  
  
God she's beautiful, thought Gil. Just then, Cath turned her head, saw him looking at her and smiled. Gil lowered his eyes hurriedly, ashamed at being caught staring like a schoolgirl.  
  
'Hey Grissom, we are headed out to Nick's place on Saturday morning for a little gathering and some 'bug racing', you game?' Warrick asked, amidst snickers and giggles from the others at his inclusion of 'bug racing' to entice Grissom.  
  
Grissom winced. He was never comfortable around other people but this was his team and they had worked together for years. Besides, it was just a little get-together, what harm could it do? Just then, he felt Cath's hand slide over his under the table and giving him a little squeeze, her way of telling him that she understood what was going through his mind.  
  
'I don't think you guys would be sufficiently interested in my so-called 'bug races'. Anyway, I will be at your place on Saturday Nick, but without my bugs.'  
  
'Cool. Cath, you will be coming right? You can bring Lindsey too if you want, haven't seen that pipsqueak for weeks and I am getting withdrawal symptoms.'  
  
'Yeah, I missed her too.'  
  
' I'm sure you did Warrick, missed being worshipped like a God huh?'  
  
'Hey, watch it Sara, are you jealous?' 'Me, jealous? What made you think I would be jealous of you?'  
  
'Well.'  
  
Cath and Grissom smiled at the three CSIs bickering amicably. 'By looking at them like this, I would never have thought that they are among the best CSIs in the country!' Cath said laughingly.  
  
'Yeah, but you know you should never judge a book by its cover!'  
  
'Thanks for the wise quip, Professor Grissom!' said Catherine with a wink.  
  
On Friday night, Catherine was late for work. By the time she came in, Nick, Sara and Warrick had been sent out on their respective assignments already. Grissom was about to call her when a tired looking Catherine stumbled into his office.  
  
'Cath, are you alright?' 'Been better. Bad headache.' Catherine muttered.  
  
'You should have taken the night off. Come on, I'll take you home.'  
  
'But, what about the Jenson case?'  
  
'Warrick is on it now. He can handle it. If he has any problems I'll take over ok. Let's go.'  
  
Catherine fell asleep on the way home. Grissom looked over at his friend and suddenly was struck with the realization that somewhere along the way, their friendship of over a decade had turned into something more, on his part at least.  
  
He had reached the stage of his life where work and career was not enough. He wanted more. He realized that he needed much more than just a friend to share his woes and happiness with. He wanted a partner, someone who would understand and tolerate the demands and rigors of his job, someone who wanted and needed him. And most important of all, he wanted a family to come home to after a hard day's work. Looking down at his sleeping friend, he realized that his heart had secretly earmarked that place for Catherine and her daughter. 


	2. Don't go,please?

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed. CRaZyPiXiE, Corporal Cupcake and CSIgirl911. Your opinions were appreciated! Hope you stick with me until the end. This story is actually completed, just being posted chapter by chapter.  
  
'Cath, wake up, you're home'  
  
'Hmm.oh, sorry.'  
  
'It's ok. Give me the keys and we'll get you inside'  
  
After entering her house and thanking the elderly neighbor that usually kept an eye on Lindsey when Catherine was at work, Grissom made Catherine take a shower and change her clothes while he dished up a simple meal.  
  
Just as he dished up the sandwich he made, Catherine appeared, still looking fragile. After the meal, Grissom ushered Catherine into the living room and sat down next to her.  
  
'Is Lindsey asleep yet?'  
  
'Yeah, had a hard time persuading her to go to sleep after she saw you.'  
  
'How's the headache?'  
  
'Gone. Still feeling a bit light-headed but it doesn't hurt that much anymore. Thanks for bringing me home Grissom, I appreciate it.'  
  
'Cath, call me Gil please. And you don't have to thank me. We're friends right?'  
  
'Hmmm..' Catherine muttered drowsily.  
  
Grissom looked down at his friend and smiled to himself. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder.  
  
Boy, she looks beautiful when she sleeps. Grissom thought to himself as he gently swept Catherine's hair away from her face.  
  
He hated to wake her, but he could hardly leave her to sleep on the couch.  
  
'Cath? Come on, let's get you into bed ok?'  
  
'Mmph.' Catherine muttered, still not waking properly.  
  
Grissom sighed and swept her slight frame into his arms and walked towards her room.  
  
Catherine just sighed and snuggled closer, putting her arms around his neck.  
  
Grissom was affected by the closeness. The lingering scent of her shampoo assaulted his nostrils. Her warmth and softness was pressing into him and making his heart flutter.  
  
He walked into her room and was about to set her down between the sheets but Catherine would not let go.  
  
'Don't go. Stay. Please.'  
  
'Cath, I can't. You should get some rest. I'll just let myself out ok?' Gil said, while trying to release her grip.  
  
God knew he wanted to stay, to hold her in his arms and never let go. But no matter how tempting it was, he could not bring himself to do it. There was too much at stake. She was his co-worker and best friend. One of the only friends he had. He could not afford to let a moment of weakness to destroy what they had built up over the years. He knew that he might not forgive himself if he took advantage of her in her weakened state.  
  
Catherine however, was not about to give up. She gave Grissom a tug and he fell on her. 'Don't leave me Gil, please.'  
  
Grissom muffled a curse and tried to get up. God she was making this hard. Then she said something that Gil never expected to hear from her. 'I want you Gil, please?'  
  
As Grissom was still reeling from the shock and trying to make sense of what happened, Catherine took the lead and put her mouth to his. 


	3. The Morning After

A/N: Again, thanks for the lovely and encouraging reviews people. They really made my  
day. This is the penultimate chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you  
think!  
  
Just as the dawn light was filtering through the curtains, Lindsey woke and went to her mother's room. She had opened the door and was about to jump onto her mother's bed when she realized that her mother was not alone. She smiled and left the room without disturbing the slumbering occupants.  
  
Grissom stirred and was aware of a warm being snuggled next to him. He glanced around the unfamiliar room and last night's memories came flooding back. He turned over to look at the sleeping woman next to him. He thanked the Lord for giving him this woman. He was grateful to know that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, if not more. Last night she had proved that without doubt.  
  
Catherine woke up to see Grissom looking intently at her. She felt herself blush as she looked at him.  
  
'Why are you looking at me like that?'  
  
'Morning Cath.'  
  
'Morning Gil.' Cath said with a shy smile.  
  
'I was just thinking how beautiful you look when you're sleeping.'  
  
'I didn't know you had such a way with words Mr. Grissom.' Catherine said flippantly.  
  
'Ah, but there are a lot of things you don't know about me right? Last night for instance.' Gil left the sentence hanging.  
  
'Why you.' Catherine said as she launched herself at him.  
  
Grissom caught her laughingly and planted a kiss on her, effectively halting any further protest.  
  
'Cath, I have to go. We are expected at Nick's soon and you wouldn't want Lindsey to find us like this, do you?'  
  
Catherine shook her head and reluctantly let him go.  
  
Grissom dressed hurriedly and planted a kiss on Catherine's forehead before leaving the house.  
  
After going home to shower and change, Gil went over to Catherine's place to be greeted at the door by an excited looking Lindsey. The little girl was dressed in a pink shirt and dungarees. Her mother was clad casually in a white shirt over a blue tank top and jeans but still managed to look gorgeously sexy. Gil was flabbergasted for a moment.  
  
'Uncle Grissom! Look at my new shoes, are they pretty? Mommy got them for me.' Said Lindsey, waving her right foot at Grissom and bringing him out of his reverie. 'Why, they are really nice Lindsey. I'm jealous. Do you think your mommy would buy me a pair of shoes just as nice as yours if I asked nicely?' 'She might, if she thought you had outgrown your shoes like Lindsey did' said Catherine as she walked up to them. Lindsey giggled and walked over to Grissom's Tahoe.  
  
As she reached Grissom Catherine leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth before getting into the car.  
  
Boy, we look like a family, Grissom thought as he drove towards Nick house, with Catherine sitting beside him and Lindsey chattering away happily in the backseat. 


	4. All Is Revealed!

A/N: Last chapter folks! I would like to thank all of you out there that reviewed, especially cRaZyPiXiE, Corporal Cupcake, CSIgirl911 and MissyJane. Thank you for the constant reviews and feedback! Hope you are satisfied with the way I chose to end this story.  
  
'Uncle Nick!' Lindsey shouted as she dashed into the CSI's welcoming arms. 'Hey squirt!'  
  
After a round of enthusiastic greetings, the CSIs and Greg and Lindsey sat down for a leisurely picnic together.  
  
'Hey Gris, you are looking different today. I dunno, but somehow you look happier and more . relaxed.' Warrick observed as he looked at his boss who seemed to be enjoying himself.  
  
'Yea, you remind me of a cat that just got the cream or something.' Nick added.  
  
'Maybe he got lucky last night!' Greg said with a snicker, not knowing how right he was.  
  
'Greg!' Sara shoved the lab tech hard and looked pointedly at Lindsey, who was listening with interest.  
  
'Sorry!' Greg muttered.  
  
The subject was hurriedly changed in view of the little girl present, much to the dismay of Greg and the relief of Grissom.  
  
'Hey Linds, why don't we play a game of basketball?' Nick said to defuse the awkward situation.  
  
'Yea. Warrick, Lindsey and I would play against you and Greg.' Sara said with a wink to Lindsey.  
  
'That's not fair Sara, the three of you gang up against me and to all I get is scrawny little Greg?' Nick said in protest.  
  
'Hey, I may be small, but I am good!' Greg said in defence.  
  
'Yea, let's see shall we?'  
  
As the younger CSIs went off with Lindsey and Greg, Grissom gave out a sigh of relief. Catherine looked over at him and smiled.  
  
'Why, I must say I didn't notice. Looking more relaxed huh? Whatever you did last night must be a real stress buster. Better do that more often then!' Catherine teased.  
  
Grissom just smiled and pulled her into his arms and held her tight.  
  
On the other hand, Lindsey had dropped a little bombshell that shocked the other CSIs into silence. Lindsey had tugged on Sara's shirt and said. ' I know why Uncle Grissom is so happy today. He came over to our place last night.'  
  
'You mean that Grissom had dinner at your place Linds?' Sara said, trying not to read too much into what the pint-sized blonde was telling her.  
  
'I dunno about dinner, 'cos it was my bedtime already, but Uncle Grissom was still there when I woke up this morning. He brought mummy home from work last night 'cos she was not feeling well.'  
  
Sara, Nick, Warrick and Greg just stood looking at the little girl with bemused expressions on their faces.  
  
'Is she saying what I think she is trying to say?' Nick said while rubbing his forehead and looking at the others.  
  
'Well, maybe he went over early this morning to check up on her or something.' Warrick tried to explain.  
  
'I know Uncle Grissom stayed the night, cos they were still sleeping when I went into mummy's room this morning.' The little bundle of information told the mystified CSIs.  
  
'Whoa. I can't believe this! Grissom? Are we talking about the same man that we all know?' Nick muttered in disbelief.  
  
'Wow, I was right about him getting lucky then!' Greg said in triumph.  
  
'Catherine and Grissom getting together huh? Why am I not surprised?' Warrick said after he had time to sort out the bombshell they had just received.  
  
They were just about to confront the two elder CSIs with the information they had just received when the saw it for themselves.  
  
Catherine and Grissom were locked in a passionate embrace, and they were kissing. It was very obvious to the others that the two were in a world of their own and they needed no more confirmation that the couple was romantically involved.  
  
'We sure waited long enough for this to happen.' said Nick.  
  
'Yup. He finally realised what she means to him. You could say he finally learned to listen to what his heart had been trying to tell him all these years.' Sara said without lifting her eyes from the couple.  
  
They then wisely decided to leave those two lovebirds, as Greg called them, alone and went off for a game of basketball.  
  
~ Finish ~  
  
*** Well? How was it? I hoped you liked the story! Tell me what you think! *** 


End file.
